The First Time
by Killbot2000
Summary: It's Regionals, and who knew Rachel would be feeling pressure from the spotlight? Puck tries to help her chill out.


**I wrote this for another little story I'm working on, but it didn't really fit in with their personalities and the direction I am taking it in, so I decided to make it it's own one shot.  
It kind of switches between POVs in some area's, but it's mostly Rachel's. **

**I don't own anything.**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Rachel could not believe the day was finally here. She had been so jittery before, like she drank a bunch of coffee. And she had, she brought Mocha's for everyone, and an orange juice for Quinn on the bus ride to the hotel they were performing at.  
She shared her room with Mercedes, and Tina and they were up all night giggling, chatting, and dancing on the bed like they were 5 year olds at there first sleepover. Rachel had been having the time of her life.  
But then she woke up this morning and it all hit her. Today was Regionals, and she had to give it her all to help New Directions win this! Who knew Rachel would be feeling pressure from the spotlight. She was so mad at herself! She should have slept longer last night, she didn't even time to do her nightly routine because she was so hyper at the time_. Bad, Rachel!_  
She was so nervous she felt like she needed to use to facilities ASAP! She ran to the girls door and jiggled the handle, it was locked!  
'Uhm, excuse you, it's occupied!' she heard some girl shout from inside.  
_How dare they!_ She glanced over at men's room and then looked around to see if anyone was watching. She didn't need any rumors spread that she was a man or something. When she realized no one was near she silently knocked on the door, she didn't want to walk in on anything! She thought she heard a small noise from inside but then there was silence. She turned the handle and opened the door.

There stood Noah Puckerman with a bottle of cranberry vodka in his hand and a plastic cup from the hotel.

"Hey, Rach." She was staring at the bottle in his hand in shock.

"I know, right? It's not what I normally would drink, but it was the only thing I could reach from behind the bar withou-"

"Noah Puckerman! We are about to go on stage and perform in front of everyone and you are in here getting drunk!"

"Berry, whoa. Just calm down." he put his hand to his forehead.

"You're giving me a headache. First off, this is a chick's drink, I can't get drunk off of it-" _That doesn't even make sense!_

"And secondly, you need to chill. You look like you're going to hurl. Here, have a shot." he held out the plastic cup to her and it had barely a sip poured in it, [he didn't want to actually make her barf.] she eyed it with curiosity and disgust.

"I couldn't Noah. I don't even know how I react to it, I don't want to let everyone down by acting like a lunatic."

"Okay, you don't have to or anything." She eyed him for a second and then reached out to grab the cup, when she had it in her hands she eyed the contents warily, should she? It was barely a sip, she's had a glass of wine before and didn't feel too different.  
As soon as she made up her mind that she would take the shot there was a loud knock on the door,

"Yo man, I've been waiting here for 5 minutes, anyone in there?"

Puck and Rachel both jumped back, Rachel then realized how close Noah had been standing next to her when she stumbled back against him, sending the contents of the cup on her shirt.  
She made a weird high pitched noise when she saw the wetness on her new sweater. She lunged for the paper towels and started dabbing at it, while Puck laughed for a second,

"Relax, Rach!" She stepped closer to her, grabbing some paper towels.

"My daddy just bought this for me and now I smell like an alcoholic."

"Come on, it'll dry clear, and mostly, it just smells like cranberry." He gave her a smile and started dabbing her shirt right under her collar bone. She looked every where but at Noah because he was standing so close to her right now, like so close she could reach over and kiss him. The feel of his hand on her collar bone was so soft, and... caring almost. She looked up at him and he looked like he was deep in thought with a small smile playing on his lips.

The door knob twisted violently, and then they were knocking even louder.

"Come on, people are starting to line up out here!" they heard the guy shout.

"Noah, what is everyone going to say when we walk out of the bathroom together with a bottle of cranberry vodka?"

"Well, that's what my jacket is for, I snuck it in here, didn't it? I can sneak it out." She looked down at his puffy letter man jacket and realized he could probably sneak a couple of bottles around in that thing.  
She looked back down at her sweater and she was kind of embarrassed to be walking out with a big wet spot on her shirt, she eyed his jacket again,

"Do you think I could..." He saw that her gaze went from his jacket to the wetness on her shirt, and without a word he undid the buttons and slung his letter man jacket around her shoulders, helping her arms in.

"Now, just kind of tuck this under your arm, and just don't let it fall out." He said to her has her tucked the bottle inside her jacket, under her arm.

"Uhm, I'm not so sure about this, I do not want to be caught with alcohol, Noah! We could be in so much trouble!!" She protested as he started buttoning the jacket.

"Exactly! And like I said, my jacket is the only way to hid it." She rolled her eyes, and let him do up her buttons so she could keep her arm around the bottle.

"Ready?" She thought about it for a second, looking down at herself and then at Noah. She nodded her head as if this was some big deal.

They walked over to the door, and Puck opened it, stepping out first so people would see him before they saw Rachel.  
Once he was fully out the door he turned back to see Rachel trying to hid her face while everyone stared at them.

"What the hell were you guys doing in there?"

"Sick, that's a public bathroom! Get a room."

They heard 2 people whisper as they walked by. Puck draped his arm around Rachel's shoulders and pulled her a little closer.  
He was half comforting her, and half trying to make it look like what people thought happened in the bathroom might have actually happened. He was an ass. So what.

"Puck, Rachel? What were you guys doing in the bathroom for so long? Do you know how long I've been holding it?" yes, she did know, she was still holing it too.  
It had been Finn that spoke up, he had a questioning glance on his face and was looking oddly between the two of them.

"You know, man... Stuff." Puck smirked and nodded at Finn after he said that, and maybe the arm around her tightened a little bit. He was acting possessive over something that wasn't his possession, but Finn couldn't have Rachel _and_ Quinn. Puck deserved a girl too. And he picked Rachel.  
He didn't know if he picked her the moment she walked into the bathroom with that look on her face, or the way she looked in his jacket, or the way he liked being possessive of her, but at some moment, he did.

They walked passed Finn, and they hurried out of the room, but not fast enough to cause a distraction. They got out safety, and he took the bottle and threw it away. He turned to her expecting some some big rant about how he shouldn't have put his arm around her, or they should have dug a tunnel out of the bathroom so they wouldn't have been seen together, but instead she replied;

"I feel like I missed out on an experience."

"...What?"

"I never got to taste the vodka..." he smirked at her and stepped a little closer.

"Yeah?" he growled, and then pulled her face in fast. He kissed her a little roughly, and she gave in instantly, melting into him.

She could taste the vodka on his lips, his tongue, his teeth.  
The first time Rachel Berry ever got drunk was off of Noah Puckerman's kiss.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, please review! :]**


End file.
